It All Starts Somewhere
by Lilypop09
Summary: This story picks up where Season 6 left us. What are Pipers next steps? What will happen with Alex? How does Piper plan on surviving? She starts to write her memoir, but what else is she able to achieve with her time? A story of love, patience and acceptance. Contains lots of our favourite characters, as well as a few new ones of my own.
1. Chapter 1 - The Cabin

**Hello! I know its been a long time since I have posted anything. Please don't be mad! I PROMISE I have not forgotten about my other story. I have about 3 more chapters written, and I'm not just happy with them. After binge watching season 6, I was inspired to write this, and have wrote a story plan. So I know how this will start and finish! There will be some spoilers for season 6, so if you haven't seen it DO NOT READ. I would love to see your comments and thoughts about it. I'm hoping in writing this it will give me the creative passion to rewrite the parts of The Crushing Reality of It All that I'm not please with. So please be kind 😊**

Chapter One - The Cabin

The ride back to Cal's was a quiet one. The adrenaline and excitement of getting out was slowly wearing off and was being replaced with loss and panic. She felt empty and lost. The car felt small and stuffy, and the long bumpy road was doing nothing to settle her stomach. Although she was finally free, she just felt trapped. The car suddenly took a left turn, and up a slope into a wooded area. Cal swung the car round a log cabin became visible behind some trees. He drove forward and parked under a large awning that was off the side of the cabin. He turned off the engine and looked at Piper.  
"Home sweet home sis."

He smiled tenderly and got out the car. Piper got out and followed him as they walked up the steps onto a wraparound deck and into the cabin. She was immediately engulfed into an embrace by a very large and waddling Neri.

"Piper it's so good to see you," She squeezed her tight. "I needed another woman in the house! Someone who gets it." She said as she rubbed the top of her bump.

"Wow, my little niece or nephew is getting big in there! How are you feeling?"

"For the record, we just found out it's a boy. And I feel like a hungry whale constantly. I keep getting Cal to drive to the store and pick me up all sorts of different foods, yet nothing is satisfying the urge! But all in all, I'm happy and our little one is doing well."

She smiled and motioned for Piper to follow her into the kitchen. Cal had brewed a pot of coffee and had set them out on the table.

"It's not a huge house we have here Pipes, but you're welcome here. We have a room for you. We didn't think you would want to move back in with mom and dad, so we have changed one of the guest rooms to a bedroom. I mean it's okay if you want..."

Piper cut him off by walking round the counter and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Cal. You don't know what that means to me. And you're right, I didn't want to go back there. I don't want to slot back into the role of being perfect Piper. I mean, I'm not perfect, but that's what they would expect of me. And right now, I don't want to have to meet someone's expectations. I don't have the energy for it. So all of this? Picking me up, giving me a place to stay. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, I know if the tables were turned, you would do the same for me," He squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, grab your coffee and I will show you around."

She picked up her cup, and once again followed him. They walked back into the main entrance hall in the middle of the cabin.

"So, to the left is our lounge room. It's mostly packed full of Neri's hippy books, but there is a TV in there somewhere I think. We don't really use it much. To the right we have our dining room. It's not formal like mom or dads, and we both usually spend most of our time in there. It's actually where we ran the panty business from." He chuckled.  
He guided her up the stairs. Immediately at the top there was a bathroom.

"This door to the left is mine and Neris room. We built the babies room in the closet. Mom was not too happy about it, but we wanted the baby to be close. It's pretty big, I'll show you later."

He walked to the right down the hall and pointed out the cupboard with the spare linens and towels, another guest bedroom to the left and stopped when he got to the last door on the right. Opening it was a moderately sized bedroom with a door in the corner.

"This is your room. Feel free to decorate, we just left it as it was. Neri went out and bought all the bedding and decorations, again feel free to change. There is your own bathroom to through that door as well."

He looked at Piper and could see her eyes starting to well up.

"How about I give you a bit of time to settle in and nose around whilst I sort something for dinner. I get that this is totally overwhelming sis, so take the time you need. Come down when you are ready." He kissed her on the cheek and left shutting the door.

Piper looked around. The room was painted a forest green colour. There was a large mahogany double bed in the centre with a large window behind. There was a large crocheted blanket covering it a mix of colours _. Probably Neri's doing_. Piper smiled.

To the left of the room there was a small desk below another window, with a small laptop on. A large bookcase stood to the left of it, housing a few of her own books which she suspected Cal had collected from her parents. The other side of the room had a large built in wardrobe, also made of mahogany. The bedside tables each had a small lamp in the centre.

It wasn't big, it wasn't extravagant, it wasn't ultra-modern. But right now, she felt a sense of home. She put down her coffee and placed her bag of belongings on the bed. All that was left were some letters she had received previous from Alex, and a collection of photos. It suddenly saddened her that she was only looking for one face in all her photos. And it was that one face that wouldn't be found. She had no photos of Alex with her. She made a mental note to search some boxes at her parents' house. She opened the door to the bathroom, inside was a clean free-standing bath, with a shower overhead, her own toilet and sink. She smiled _. I can finally pee alone_. Remembering the conversation, she had with Alex previous.

On the side of the bath was a small wicker basket filled with unlabelled bottles and soaps, which had given the room a faint smell of vanilla.

She really must do something to thank Neri for all the personal touches she had done. It was so thoughtful and such a conscious effort to make her feel at home.

She leant over and put the plug in and started to run a bath. Walking back out of the room and into the hallway she bumped into Neri.

"I was just bringing up some spare clothes of mine, and I bought you a pack of underwear. Sorry its nothing special I just wanted you to have something."

A small tear escaped Pipers eye and ran down her cheek. "Thank you." She sobbed.

She was pulled into a hug again.

"Stop it. Your family. We take care of each other. And we are here for you. Go and relax and I will call you when dinner it done".

Piper nodded and gave a smile and retreated to her room.

About an hour later, they were all sat around the dining table eating a lamb casserole with potatoes.  
Piper was eating as if she had never tasted food before. Savouring every mouthful.

"Cal that was amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?!" She pushed her empty plate away from her and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"Well when we found out We were expecting we both went and did a cookery course. Living the way we were in the caravan, wasn't really conducive for baby growing. We decided that although we needed to reign in the wild living, we wanted to still know where our food came from and how to cook it. We grow a lot of stuff out back, or shop at the farmers markets now. Neri will take you at the weekend she fucking loves that place. And we buy organic meat. Aren't you proud?" He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, actually I am. Out of all of us I would never have pegged you to be the first one to have kids! I would have actually put money on it. I guessed it would have been me, or even Danny at a push but not you. You two are going to be amazing parents, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Cal and Neri looked at each other and exchanged a loving smile.

"We actually need to speak with you Pipes," Cal started. "You weren't around from Grandma Celeste's will reading, it actually took place during the riot. She left everything, and I mean everything to me, you and Danny. She asked for her house and assets to be sold, and the proceeds to be split between us. 20% to Danny and 40% to each of us. We both got $4,000,000. Danny got $2,000,000. Mom and dad were pretty pissed let's put it that way. She put an advisory in her will that we each invest half or save it, and so I had to meet with a financial adviser with her lawyers. We have set up a trust fund for the baby. And we then bought this place with a ton of land. We hope to buy some animals and produce organic products. That's long term though, after the buns out the oven."

Pipers mind was reeling. She had money. She wasn't homeless. And she would be able to plan her futures. Once again, she felt privileged. But also saddened on how she become so. _This time I need to make it count.  
_

"I'm going to write a memoir. I'm going to expose the justice system for what it really is. I'm going to make sure those MCC assholes get exposed for what they are really doing. The world needs to hear about how the incarcerated are being treated. Yes, there are some people in there that did horrible crimes, but not all of them are these vicious criminals that the media portrays. The conditions are fucking inhumane, and they are just treated as a number not a life." She took a sip of her drink.

"I want to make a life for me and Alex. A legal life and I want to help people. It was going to be so fucking hard to find work with a criminal record. No one wants to hire an ex con, do they? I want to make that easier. Maybe run a business that hires them. That gives them a chance. This money will give me a change to make positive changes."

"That's a great idea Pipes. Celeste would be proud. We'll call her lawyers tomorrow and set up a meeting to discuss it all." He grabbed her hand and turn it over. "Now, what I personally want to learn more about is this," He motioned to the keychain ring on her finger. "Does my big sis have something to tell me?"

Piper looked down at her ring finger and smiled. "Alex arranged for us to get prison married. She busted her ass to make sure that my last morning in there was memorable with her. She somehow got Nicky to get ordained? It was online on some website. The phones that get sneaked in can be handy I guess. She took me to the recreation room, and we said our vows. I promised to wait for her Cal. And I meant it. She's not just my wife. She's my everything."

"So, it's legal then? Are you going to change your name?".

"I guess to. And I hadn't really thought about it. Is that something I could discuss with the lawyers?" _Piper Vause does have a nice ring to it._

"It sure is sis."

Piper rose from the table and went to grab the plates.

"Don't even think about it. Get upstairs and have an early night. Relax or read a book or something".

Cal whisked the plates away.

"I'm going to be making a move myself, this little one is kicking me in all kinds of places, and I need rest. Walk up with me?".

Piper offered a hand to help her up and the pair walked upstairs.

"I know you don't want me to keep going on, so I will say this once more. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting me into your home and being here for me. I feel so lost and scared, Buts it's made a little bit better, and a little bit easier to cope with knowing I have you both here with me. And thank you for all your personal touches in the room, I love them".

Neri smiled at her. "You're welcome. Goodnight Piper. She retreated into her bedroom.

Piper walked into hers and closed the door. She undressed and climbed into bed. Snuggling up to one side she turned off the lamp and quickly fell asleep having thoughts of how she was going to start rebuilding her life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Paperwork

I'm happy with chapter two, so im just going to post it! Enjoy :)

 **Chapter Two - Paperwork**

They were sat in a large office which overlooked the city. Cal had called the law firm the day after Piper had arrived, and they were offered an appointment the week after. During this time Piper had established a routine within the household. She would get up each morning, shower and head downstairs for breakfast. One thing prison had taught her was self discipline. And although she was quite timely and organised before prison, she did not want to waste a second of her freedom now she was out. She had started to help Cal prepare the surrounding woodland. It was hard manual work, but she had thoroughly enjoy having a positive purpose. They had taken out a large section of weeds, cut down some smaller trees and and dug the earth getting it ready for the next selection of vegetables Cal had decided to grow.

It was doing this work that she learnt Cal had skills as a carpenter. There was a small out building to the right of the cabin which Piper has first assumed was for storage. However, after offering to help him put away tools, she came to realise it was his workshop. He was currently crafting a beautiful oak crib, with intricate and delicate designs down the sides. He had told her it was an excuse to get out the house and smoke weed when Neri was being a hormonal bitch, but Piper had seen the look of love in his eyes and guessed otherwise.

She hadn't had much money in her account, so had only taken one trip to the store with Neri. She had bought some simple, plain outfits, the choice astounding her after such a long time in prison issue wear. She would help Neri with laundry as she had starting to balloon, and was always appreciative of a second pair of hands. The babies due date wasn't far away.

Piper had worn some black slacks and white button down blouse with flats for the meeting. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail with light make up on. She was surprised to see Cal waiting by the front door in a conservative looking brown jacket and slacks, and neatly pressed shirt. There was a knock on the door and a smartly dressed man strode in.

"Miss Chapman, Mr Chapman." He nodded towards them and took his seat across the desk.

He proceeded to open some draws and retrieve a couple of envelopes. Putting his glasses on he pulled out a stack of paperwork, held together by a paperclip. Piper instantly thought of Alex.

"Now, this should be quite quick as this is the last matter to be resolved regarding Celeste's will. Miss Chapman, all I will need from you here is your signature. This will release half of your funds and deposit into your account. For the other half, I'd like to hear how you plan on investing it."

He pushed the forms across the desk towards her. She leant forward and scanned the pages, and neatly printed her name and dated. She smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Well I have taken much thought about this Sir. Im going to use part of the money to fund my book that I'm writing. I want to self publish. So a small amount will be used for that and the PR. I also would like to save an amount, so I'd like to put some into my savings account. But I would like to start my own business. I have been looking at buildings available in the surrounding area, and I have found one that has a lot of potential. I wish to purchase it, renovate, and then open a coffee shop/bar in the lower floor, and convert the second and third floors into apartments. I want to make a change, and I want to provide legal work and accommodation for ex cons. I'd like to be able to offer work, living arrangements, and then if people wish to move on I would provide good references for both work and rental. Looking at the size of the second floor it could house a good size office, and 2 moderate sized apartments. I would convert the third floor to be my home. There is enough room out the back to park 2 cars as well. I feel that this could be a positive investment to help the community, as well as create a living."

The man across from her smiled. "I see Celeste has chosen wisely to pass on the proportion of her wealth to you two. I spoke at length about what the money was to be used for, and what she would not allow. You are planning on doing something that will help change and shape lives. I believe she would of been very, very proud of you."

He pulled out another stack of papers from the other envelope.

"This money is already deposited into an account. When you sign these papers the account will be made active and transferred to you. However, I do stress. Please seek financial advice, we can recommend some great guys that I feel you would really benefit from."

Piper nodded, and again signed the required paperwork. He collected the papers and turned to put them in his filing cabinet.

"Theres one thing sir if you don't mind," Piper started.

"Please, called me John. I knew Celeste for years and worked with her for decades."

"Okay John, I was wondering, is there a way if you can tell me if my prison marriage is legal? A friend got ordained on a website, and I got married last week, so I just want to check if its legal."

She crossed her hands in her lap nervously. She provided the name of the website to John, who looked up the information on his laptop.

"Its looks like its good news Miss Chapman. You're wedding was legal. I'm guessing you don't have paperwork? I'll be able to get these drawn up for you at no extra cost. It will take a couple of days, but are you happy to come and collect them or would you rather I mail it out to you?".

"I'll collect. This is something I don't want to get lost."

He smiled at her. "Also, are you wanting to change your name? We can do it now?"

Piper felt the air leave her lungs. She felt happy, excited, and complete. Yet also sad. She wished Alex was here to do this with her. She was missing her so much.

"Yes." She replied firmly. She wanted this, and she would be strong.

30 minutes later, Piper and Cal were back in his car driving in the direction of the property Piper had mentioned. She had arranged for a viewing with Cal not long after the appointment.

"Mrs Piper Elizabeth Vause. You know, I hate to say it but its got a nicer ring to it then Chapman. Although it does make you sound old"

She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes at him. Alex had joked a couple of times about the Vause - Chapmans. But Piper didn't want that. When she thought of her family she though of Alex. Alex knew her, and she understood her. She could truly be herself around her, and at a time, she could also be like that with Diane. She missed her. She was like the mother she never had. So when it came down to it, she wanted to disassociate herself from her past, and be legally a part of the family she always felt she belonged to. The Vauses.

Cal pulled up outside a large building. It was currently vacant, although appeared in good shape. Once inside they met a realtor named Karen. She was a polite, well spoken and well dressed woman in her fifties. The place was an empty shell. It had been all ripped out during a refurb, and the previous owner had ran out of money. But this left a blank canvas for her to work with. The same went for the second and third floors, joined by industrial metal staircases.

"Theres a lot of work thats needs doing here Pipes. A lot of structural, electrical, and well a lot of everything."

"Its perfect." She smiled. She turned to the woman, "I'll take it".

Later that evening, Piper was sat in her room planning her next steps. Cal burst into the door, slightly out of breath. He walked over to the bed and held out his mobile.

"Its your prison wife." He smiled, before leaving.

"Al?"

"It's me Pipes. Who were you expecting, crazy eyes?" Her husky voice filled her senses. She hadn't spoken to her since she got out. She knew it would be a while before she could get on her call list, so kept telling herself to be patient.

"Fuck, Al I miss you so much." She let out a small sob.

"Hey, we promise each other none of this. Now come on, I want to hear what my wife has been up to."

Piper wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sat up.

"I'm living with Cal and Neri up in the woods, Its not too far from the prison. I came straight here. I'm helping Neri out a lot, she is getting huge. The baby is due anytime now, so I have been helping them prepare. I helped Cal carry this huge crib upstair he had carved, and yesterday help Neri put up from paintings she had done. Im having a nephew Al, isn't it exciting?'

"Well I'm glad you are keeping busy, I've been worried you would be stressed. After kickball, where we won by the way, we all went back inside. It turns out the the crazy sister duo had done each other over for the last time. They killed each other Pipes. Its okay though, they have shuffled up D block, and Nicky is now in your cell. Her and Red have kissed and made up, and I'm spending a lot of time with them and Gloria."

"Holy fuck, they killed each other? You weren't hurt were you Alex? Is it fucked up I wish I hadn't left when I did. The idea of you being in the without me and crazy shit like that happening fills me with dread Al. Are you safe?"

"I'm safe babe. Honestly, they family has regrouped. I'm okay, really"

Piper relaxed and took a long breath out.

"I bought a property today."

"Wait, you've bought a house? With what, and where? Has is got hard wood flooring?" Alex laughed.

Piper smiled. "Its a commercial building. Celeste left me a large sum of money in her will Al. She wanted me to be able to create a life when I got out. Half to invest in business and the other half to have. We will be more than okay. I'm going to open a coffee shop/bar."

She proceeded to tell Alex her plans on converting the property, including creating an apartment for them.

"Sounds like you have it all mapped out Pipes. I proud of you wifey" she joked.

"Actually, about that. I spoke to Celeste's lawyers. That website Nicky used it legit. He is draughting up our marriage certificate and I get to collect it next week."

Alex was quiet. Piper knew she was still there as she could hear her breathing.

"Al, are you still there..?"

"Yes," She heard her force out.

"Sorry, its just I knew I wanted it, we just didn't know if it was legit. Piper you're my wife. We are actually married. We got married in prison. Fuck!"

"Al, I don't want you getting hung up about this. I told you I don't care. I just wanted to be your wife. And now I am. We can have a second wedding when you are out, with all our friends and family. Until then it doesn't change anything. I'm still Mrs Vause."

"Vause? Pipes did you change your name?" She could practically feel her smiling through the phone.

"I sure did Al. Piper Elizabeth Vause here. You're my family babe."

"Hmm that does sound good. Fuck, I miss you so much. I put you on my visitation list. Do you think you might be able to get up to see me soon? I mean no rush if you are busy."

"I'll speak to Cal and see if I can borrow his car, or see if he will take me to buy one. I want to see you every week. I'll get a phone soon and you can add it to your call list. I can visit you on Saturday?"

"Okay deal. Until then I will reread some of the shit they call literature until I see you."

"I'll send out some of your favourite tomorrow, and I've put some money in your commissary."

"Well you sure know how to treat a gal."

"Well I gotta keep that mouth smiling."

She heard Alex laugh. It warmed her.

"Pipes I've got to go, I'll try and call again, but if not write to me? Promise me you'll try and see me soon. Fuck I sound desperate, its just weird without you here".

"I promise you I will come to visitation. And of course I'll write. It will give me something else to look forward too. I love you Alex, remember that. I'm out here living and keeping strong for you.

"I love you too Piper. I'll see you soon. Please don't worry about me, I'm doing fine with the family."

The phone line cut out. She placed the mobile on the bedside table. She felt happy.

It was Saturday. A lot had happened in the 5 days since their phone call.

Neri had given birth. A 7lb 6oz bundle of joy. With a tuft of blonde hair and big blue eyes. Piper was absolutely smitten. She adored her baby nephew, Arlo William Chapman. She picked up the household slack to allow the new parents and baby time to bond.

She had borrowed Cals car to drive up to the prison. She had woke early to get herself ready for the drive. She felt nervous about seeing Alex. But they same nerves she would get as if she was going on a date with her. She had done a small hike the morning, and had showered.

She had straightened her hair, and wore a dark green cable knit sweater, with some pale blue skinny jeans. She had on her grey bobble hat and gloves, and had wrapped an oversized scarf around her. She had made an effort to put on make up, but only nude colours. She wanted to look good for Alex, but not to make her feel bad.

The drive took just over an hour. Parking the car she walked into the entrance. It felt weird walking through security, and almost to familiar being searched. Whilst the CO's didn't treat her like an inmate, they didn't give her any respect either. More so pretending that they didn't know or recognise her at all. She signed in the visitors book with 'Piper Vause".

20 minutes later her heart lit up. She stood and touched the glass desperate to get close to her.

Alex walked over and placed her hand over hers, and smiled when she noticed Piper was still wearing Luscheks keychain, she herself kept wearing the paperclip ring, although had to frequently take it off and wash her finger as it kept going green. She picked up the phone and waited for Piper to follow suit.

"Hey" she breathed out.

"Hey"

The pair stared at each other and smiled. They were going to be okay.

Over the next half an hour they caught up on the prison gossip, and Piper had shown Alex pictures of baby Arlo through the glass.

"Pipes will you send me some new pictures? I want to be able to wake up next to my wife, and if I cant so that, waking up next to your picture will be good enough for a while."

Piper smiled. "Sure. I sent you a package the other day, did it arrive?"

"Yes I got it yesterday. You still remember all my favourites."/

"Of course. I have to say I haven't done much reading. I have been planning with the architect the new property. The business is designed. The apartments are designed. But im stuck planning our apartment. It feels so wrong designing out home without you."

"Pipes for the last 2 years we have lived in prison together. Any improvement on that is a fucking bonus. You know me, you know what I like. I'm sure I will love it. And if your that concerned, I have a storage lockup with a few bits in, take a look and see if there is anything you like. That way if may feel like more of me is home than what really can be."

"Thats a great idea Al. I'll sort out a car next week and I'll go over. Write to me and put the address? Is there anything you want out of there?"

"The only thing I care about in there are the pictures of my mom." She added quietly.

"Then I will make sure they are pride of place babe".

"Visiting hours are over guy. Time to say your goodbyes." Booms a loud voice of a female CO Piper didn't recognise.

She turned back to look at Alex.

"I'll post the pictures and I'll write to you. Do you get the money through in for commissary?"

"Yes, its all there babe. Its been so great seeing you. You look amazing." She noticed Alex eyeing her up appreciatively. "When I get out I'm definitely getting you a massive ring cause your beautiful Piper."

"I'm yours Al. I'm not gong anyway. Write to me and try and call. I love you and stay safe."

"I will Pipes, I love you too. Say hi to Cal and Neri for me, And give little Arlo a kiss from me".

Alex put the phone down and blew a kiss at her. She gave her one more look over and winked, before walking away.

Piper left the prison feeling warm inside and and her heart felt loved. She felt a tug inside as she left in the car, and guess he would never get used to leaving one half of her heart behind. She would keep going though. As Alex has said before The Vause's go towards the problem. And Piper would do everything in her power to create a good life for the both.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Ready

A month had passed since Piper had been released. She had decided to throw herself into the re model of the property, which she had decided to call 'The Grind". She had made sure to employ local tradesmen and women for the variety of job roles she needed filling. The internal structures were installed first. Piper spent hours upon hours sketching, collecting samples, and planning the look and feel of the place. The shop was painted a dark navy blue, and light coloured wood flooring has been put down. Large windows framed the shop and wrapped round the front and right hand sides of it. Bar stools were placed in the front window, with various tables and booths along the right hand side. Throughout the centre a large bar and order point had been built. Grey tiles outlined the working area that would later house the back bar and the various coffee machines she was still to order. A kitchen was being installed behind the bar in a separate room, with the added convenience of a large and long open hatchway. Along side that was a staff room that had a door to the back stairwell. Upstairs the walls had been placed for the office and two apartments. She had planned them both to have one double and a twin room, with a shared bathroom and living area. She had also made sure to set them back slightly, to allow for a balcony area that spanned the length of the front of the shop. Both apartments had double doors that opened onto it allowing a shared space. She felt it was important for any future tenants to have access to their own quiet area outside. It was upstairs that was currently giving Piper a headache.

She had written to Alex each week, and had included some sketched plans of the building. She had even gone as far as adding painted areas on the letters so Alex could help choose the decor. Their apartment would span the whole top floor. The stairwell lead to a private landing with a large wooden door. It opened into a hallway which was at the back and right hand side of the building. Piper chose to carry on the theme of glass panels along the majority of the right hand side of the apartment. Looking towards what would be the front of the shop, panels were being put up halfway down. This vast space would house an open planned kitchen, dining and living area. She was struggling with how to dress it. At the end of the building would be their master bedroom, with a large built in bathroom, a moderate size spare room, and a guest bathroom. She was becoming increasingly upset with the process of designing this without Alex.

She had finally bought a car. She had decided on a black BMW X6. She wanted something that would portray her as a professional, as well as something that would give her comfort for her weekly 2 hour round trips to visitation, and at the moment was aiding in moving and collecting supplies for the store.

Today Piper was on a personal mission. She had finely worked up the courage to visit Alex's lock up. She had sent her the address a few days after their first visit, but Piper had been trying to put it off. She had told herself that she was too busy. But in reality she was just scared at how overwhelmed she would become surrounded by all of Alex's belongings.

She parked up and entered the building. She walked over to the reception desk and rang the bell. A young boy who looked as if he was in his teens came out of a door from the office.

"Good Morning Miss."

"Hello. I've come to collect some belongings from storage?" She fumbled in her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. She leaned over the desk and handed it to him.

"Lot 3874. Thats one of our larger storage units. I'll just go and grab the keys from the back and we'll go.

Piper shrugged off her jacket and folded it over her arm. She inhaled slowly. Closing her eyes she breathed out and relaxed her body. _Okay. Use this as inspiration. Find bits that look like home, and find Diane's pictures_. The sound of a door closing made her jump. Turning, she saw the young guy indicating to go through a set of double doors into a hallway.

After a few minutes of walking through a maze of corridors and passed hundreds of doors they arrived. He unlocked the door, leaned in and switched on the lights.

"See this button? Thats the call bell. People tend to get a bit lost coming out, so when you're ready, push it, and I will come and collect you."

Piper walked in and took notice of a green button placed under the light switch. She turned her head and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for bringing me in, there is no way I'd have found it by myself".

"No worries Miss Vause."

Piper almost corrected him. _Well I am a Vause, just not the one he thinks I am_.

There were a lot of boxes. Piper didn't even need to open them to guess what was in them. Books. There would be time to collect those later. One feature Piper had made sure to add into the apartment was a huge built in bookcase, floor to ceiling and spanning the whole right side of the apartment. She knew Alex had joked before that she would love her own library, and this would be close to it. She made a mental note to collect all the books once the apartment was finished.

Walking in further she noticed a lot of large packages that were bulky and wrapped. Alex's art. _There is no way I am going through all of those without her_.

There was a large table situated to the back of the large room with a variety of items on it. She recognised the table from Alex's old penthouse apartment. She had to have it. _This will certainly bring back memories_. She felt her cheeks flush slightly. She shrugged off her bag and grabbed a small notepad and pen out of it, and wrote it down.

She diverted her attention to what was on the table. There were 3 shoeboxes stacked. Placing her bag and jacket down, she took off one of the lids, it contained photo's. Flicking through, she noticed there were many pictures from Alex's various travels all over the world. She could tell some were from their time together. Food markets in Thailand, coffee shops in Amsterdam, historical landmarks in Paris. She stopped on a photo. Cambodia. _I remember this day perfectly._ She tentatively stroked the image

They were on a beach. Fahri had rented out the area with a large beach house for the holidays. It was actually him that took this particular image when they weren't looking. It had been a particularly busy day for Alex. Hoards of mules were present at the party, and she spent a large amount of time mingling with them, ever the professional. Her and Piper had gone to the party together, but the novelty of time spent together had worn off for her, and Piper had walked down to the beach with a bottle of wine for some time away from it all. She felt stupid for thinking they would be at the party together, and that she would be the centre of Alex's attention for once.

Piper wasn't naive. She knew what Alex's job entailed. She wined and dined girls, she flirted and recruited. And although she wasn't necessarily jealous of the other women, she was jealous of the attention. Moreover, that lack of attention that she got. She missed her. She missed being around her. So after getting sick of seeing her girlfriend flirt with other women she had gone and sat on the beach with her pinot Grigio waiting for the sun to set.

She didn't know what had made her turn her head back towards the house, but she noticed Alex walking over to her in the distance. She looked beautiful. She had a black bikini on, with a black sarong. Her hair was blown back in the light breeze. Piper turned away and took another swig from the bottle. Suddenly she felt a weight on her. Alex sat down on her lap, with her legs either side of her and leant forward and captured her lips. She remembered leaning into her and threading her fingers through her hair. She remembered how slow and sensual Alex had kissed her, and how warm she felt against her. They pulled away, looking into each others eyes, and she smiled. Because no matter what troubled Piper, Alex would always know. And she would always come to her.

It was that moment that was captured in the photo. They spent the rest of the evening alone on the beach together, drinking wine and Alex holding her close.

She put it straight in her bag. She spent the next 10 minutes browsing though the boxes until she reached the last one. Diane's box. She picked it up, and placed it near the door. She couldn't open that can of worms, nor was she able to deal with the waves of emotion that she knew would come with it.

An hour later, Piper was back at Cals in her loaded car. The stuff she had written in her notepad was arranged to be delivered later in the week by the delivery service they offered.

She carefully balanced some boxes and took them up to her room and put them away safe in her cupboard. Out of her bag she grabbed the photo, and placed it on her bedside table. She reached back into her back and pulled out a folded hoody. It was black and slightly too big for her. She put it on and slowly did up the zip. It smelled like Alex, and it was absolutely intoxicating.

She became overwhelmed with the lingering smell of her perfume, and climbed onto the bed and cried. She cried for leaving her, she cried for the time lost, she cried for Diane, and she cried because she missed her wife.

* * *

 _ **2 months later**_

Piper pulled into the small parking lot behind the shop.

"Okay. Final checks Cal. I need this to be perfect. Check everything."

Cal rolled his eyes. "Pipes, its already incredible. You have literally been here 24/7 for as long as I can remember. If you're not careful Arlo will forget who you are."

Piper swatted his arm and got out the car.

"No, I'm Arlo's favourite auntie. There is no way he will forget me. Who is the one who can get him back to sleep after his midnight snack?" She went over to the back door and unlocked it with her keys. Walking inside she turned off the alarm to stop the beeping.

"You know thats because your the only one who has the energy that late to do the bouncy walk! And anyway, he's got Alex to look forward to. You'll have competition soon I'm sure" He winked at her.

They walked through an internal door and were inside the shop. Piper flicked on the lights. It was complete.

"Have you got the checklist?"

Cal pulled a folded stack of papers out of his jacket.

"Check. How about you take upstairs and I do downstairs. After, we can meet down here for coffee?" He handed a few sheets to her. He didn't wait for a reply and disappeared into the kitchen.

She slowly ascended the stairs, and decided to start in the office. Two desks had been set up, both with an apple iMacs. Filing cabinets had been fitted, and phone lines had been installed. She tested all the switches and made sure the windows were locked. She moved into the apartments. All the furniture had been placed. Bedrooms were fully furnished, bathrooms and kitchens had been stocked with appliances, and flat screens and large couches were in the lounges.

She walked up the last flight of stairs. She had almost finished moving the last of her belongings into the apartment, and was due to move in in the next couple of days. She slowly unlocked the door and went inside. She kicked off her boots and placed them in the build int storage cupboard to the right of the door. As she walked through the archway on her right, the lights came on. She smiled at what she saw. She had finally created hers and Alex's home. Dark wood floors through out. The main room was painted a light grey colour, and various lights and lamps were placed. She walked towards a large built in fire place that Cal had carved and installed. She ran her hand over it, taking the time to look at the beautifully framed images of Diane that were placed on top of it. There were a few of her and Alex when Alex was a kid. She had photocopied all of these photos and had sent them to Alex. Alex rang her a few days after, and Piper felt her heart swell with the joy she had heard in Alex's voice.

All of Pipers books lined the bookshelves. She had felt like a kid at Christmas setting them all out. All of Alex's books were still in boxes in the guest room. She had wanted to leave somethings for her to do when she got out. Walking over to the kitchen area she opened the fridge. _Note to self. Go grocery shopping._ Closing the door, walked towards a hallway at the end of the room.

The entrance to their bedroom was through a large joint dressing room. This was a luxury she knew Alex would appreciate. At the moment it was sparse, she still hadn't spent a lot of time shopping. But she fully intended on going for a shopping spree soon, and wanted to collect some items for when Alex was released. However long that may be.

She walked into their bedroom. After 2 years in prison, the room at Cals had felt like a mansion. This bedroom felt like a palace. Everything was perfect and in its place. She walked back out, and right out of the apartment. It still felt weird being in there alone.

 _Coffee. I need coffee._ She headed downstairs and behind the bar. She flipped the switch and turned on the Franke. Alex would love this. And she would love that they had their own in their apartment.

Cal walked out the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"All done little sis. The place is great. You just need to get the staff in, and place the food orders. Have you hired everyone you need?"

"I think so. Joel is going to be in the kitchen, he had fantastic references. And Frankie and Lucy will be front of house. They are all coming in on Sunday to go over the rest of their training materials."

"Are you seeing Alex on Saturday?"

"Yes. She wants to see pictures of the shop and our apartment. She said she would give me some tips on ordering, and how to keep track of everything. She's really excited about this as well. She finally started her business degree last week. I am so proud of her Cal."

Cal smiled. He slid off the counter and poured two coffees into their reusable flasks.

"Come on sis, I said I'd pick up some bits from the market for Neri, she's going to try and do a salmon later".

Taking the cup from Cal, she took one last look around and smiled. _I'm ready_.


End file.
